Amarte Es lo mejor Que Ago
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: Un fic de cuando Anna e yoh eran pequeños, esos bellos y cortos momentos de cursileria..T0Tdejen rewiens!


**N/A: Este fanfiction es un yohxanna de la primera ves que se conocieron o mejor dicho de una de esas veces nnU donde ya tenían la edad de aproximadamente 10 ó 11 años. Espero que les guste, asi se me olvidaba es muy cursi a si que... ¡no se vayan a dormir! La letra de la canción es de Nicho Hinojosa y su nombre es "Te amo"**

**AMARTE ES LO QUE HAGO MEJOR**

**Era una noche hermosa, realmente hermosa nos encontrábamos sentados debajo de un árbol de cerezos en cual estaba en flor, la luna nos iluminada como lámpara de noche. Estábamos sentados frente a frente. Platicamos de todo lo que se nos venia a la mente, bueno eso pienso yo, y no parábamos de reír de todo, como dos pequeños que estaban locos.**

Estábamos ahí sentados frente a frente no podía faltarnos la luna y hablábamos de todo un poco y todo nos causaba risa como dos locos

**-jajajaja si eso fue muy gracioso-reía la niña de rubios cabellos**

**-pero eso no es nada, que tal cuando el abuelo se cayo con su bastón y de pilón se cayo encima de la abuela y le pega un coscorrón jijiji eso si fue muy gracioso-decía con una sonrisa en su rostro el niño de castaños cabellos**

**-jajaja eso también es muy gracioso-decía carcajeándose la joven aprendiz de itako**

**Y de repente todo se volvio silencio, un silencio inquietante y nos miramos tiernamente a los ojos acercándonos cada vez mas, nos tomamos de las mano, tus manos eran tibias y tu aroma como el perfume de las rosas.**

Y de pronto nos toco el silencio y nos miramos fijamente uno al otro tus manos entre las mías

**-talvez mañana nos volvamos a ver-dijo el joven shaman de cabellos castaños**

**-no lo creo, mañana no podré-dijo la pequeña niña rubia mirando hacia otro lado tristemente**

**-me moriré si no vuelvo a verte-dijo el niño de castaños cabellos entrelazando cada vez mas sus manos**

**-yo también-dijo la pequeña sacerdotisa volviendo a ver a su querido acompañante dandole una pequeña y poco notable sonrisa**

**-Yoh...**

**-si?-pregunta preocupado el pequeño shaman**

**-quiero decirte que desde hace tiempo yo te estaba buscando...-**

**-porque? si sabes bien que siempre estaré cuando me necesites sin que me tengas que buscar-dijo sonriendo como a ella tanto le gustaba**

**-quiero decirte que me…me..me gustas-se sonrojo al pronunciar esas pequeñas y cortas palabras que tenían un gran significado para ambos niños**

**-tu...también me gustas, te amo mucho Anna-le contesto el niño con un sonrojo en sus mejillas**

Hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba asi...te amo aunque no es tan fácil de decir y defino lo que siento con estas palabras te amo uuhhh te amo

**Y se dieron un afectuoso abrazo donde él podía oler el aroma de su rubio cabello y, ella sentir el roce de sus pieles.**

**-Yoh te amo desde que te vi por primera vez-dijo la chiquilla con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por donde resbalaban unas lágrimas**

y tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi

**Yoh sintió las lagrimas de Anna resbalar por su cuello y asi, separándola las limpio de su rostro.**

**-por que lloras?-le pregunto tocando su rostro**

**-porque...porque talvez nunca nos volvamos a ver y yo no quiero dejarte-decía sollozando la niña de rubios cabellos**

**-no te preocupes yo siempre estaré aquí a tu lado-dice abrazándola de nuevo**

**-te amo Anna y nunca dejare de hacerlo-dice sin dejar de abrazarla**

y yo que no veía la hora de tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi

**-yo también te amo Yoh-dice mas feliz la niña rubia**

**Ambos se separan y quedan uno frente al otro.**

**-De todas de las cosas que realizo el amarte es lo mejor que hago-dice con una sonrisa el niño de pelo castaño**

**Esas palabras hacen que Anna se sienta mejor y feliz demostrándolo al darle una hermosa y delicada sonrisa.**

**-Te amo Yoh-**

**-y yo a ti Annita jijiji-ríen ambos satisfactoriamente sin dejar de verse**

Te amo uuhhh te amo...te amooooo...

**o FIN O**

**N/A: que les pareció, supongo que deben pensar que es demasiado cursi, pues les dire algo ¡es verdad! A mi me encanta lo cursi por eso escribí este fanfiction muy cursi con una de las parejas que me mas me gustan u**

**Supongo que un beso pondría mas romántico o cursi este fanfiction pero como tenían 10 o 11 años eran demasiado inocentes para darse un beso apasionado, solo imagínense si Yoh tiene 14 años y su inocencia es como la de uno de 10 como estaría a los 10 años ¬¬ , además no quise…..**

**kiero agradecer a kienes escribieron rewiens en el fic "romance..."**

**Eigna fluff:muchas gracias por tu comentario...y no te preocupes habra mas fics de mi...y cuando aparesca el fic"la batalla"aparesera..mi espiritu acompañante!**

**alexia Malfoy: kreo ke seran fics muy buenos los ke escribas!te deseo suerte en ese y otros mas! ya ek este fics...fue el primero escribi cuandoe staba primaria...y lamentablemente no podre seguirle por dos razones:uno.es un sonfigh, no se le puede seguir ¬¬(o talvez si?Oo)...y dos.tengo otros fics los cuales debo ponerles continuacion..espero no disulocionarte...**

**Tambien kiero agrader a kien me dejo comentario en el fic"para que la vida"**

**Geanella Asakura: gracias port u comentario ay ek fue el primero ke resivi al subir el fic...(es el unico de ese hasta ahora ¬¬U) y no te preocupes le seguire, tue sera y ya veras! otra cosa..ya lei tu fic y me gusto mucho espero con ansias la continuacion..!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LO LEYENTES...**

**Solo les pido algo de suma importancia... ¡DEJEN REWIENS! Ya que de eso vivo yo, además de comida y chocolate nnU...dejen sugerencias, tomatazos, bombazos, reclamos, opiniones, si quieren hasta un rewien con ántrax, solo envíenme algo!**

**Domo arigatou por su comprensión hasta pronto! Adiosin!**


End file.
